


Only

by ChElFi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only when it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only

She was raised in a bygone era, that really isn't as bygone as people would like to believe. An era when the woman's only value was husband and family. And she believed it. She embraced it. She made it her calling. And she gave everything to it, to him.

She gave him her heart, her soul, her body. He rejected it all. He rejected her. Lived his life while she tried to build alone what they should have built together. But he was never interested in any of it. Still, she tried to give.

She gave so much, she had nothing left for her children, her friends, herself. Everything went to him because all the articles and books said that if she only gave more of herself, then he would return the love. He was simply waiting for her to give enough.

She gave so much, that eventually she ran out. There was nothing left to give. She told him, warned him, begged him, "Please, I have given you everything. If I give one thing more, I will have less than nothing left of me." And still he demanded more.

Finally, she said, "Enough, no more, I am emotionally dead. I will give no more." And she finally meant it.

When he realized that she was serious, it was only then he asked what he must do. But she had told him years earlier, but he refused and rejected it, telling him again wasn't going to help.

When she refused him for the first time ever, he was angry. It was all her fault. She was being unreasonable. Couldn't she see he was trying to change? How dare she threaten to take his children away. (As if he was much more than 50% of their DNA.)

But when the dust settled, the only sadness she felt was that her children were young and it would hurt them. They were too young to understand. They hadn't yet reached the age when they would realize their parents were anything less than perfect.

And, damn it, she had wanted better for them, more than what the other kids had. She wanted a happy home for them, a close, intact family. But that was only available if she gave to the man who had robbed her of every dream she'd ever had, and still, it would only be a facade, it would never be real. And she simply isn't willing to do that ever again, for anyone, let alone any man.


End file.
